powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhane
Zhane is the Silver Ranger of the Space Rangers. History Zhane was born a human on the planet KO-35, along with Andros and Karone. The three were adept in telekinesis. Zhane was the best friend of Andros and he was, at times, the only one who could make Andros smile or laugh. When the two became Power Rangers, it was a dream come true for both of them. As the Silver Space Ranger, Zhane and Andros were in another battle against evil forces. Dark Specter launched attack after attack on KO-35. In the midst of the battle, Zhane saw that Andros was in trouble. Without a second thought for himself, Zhane leaped in front of Andros and took the blow. Zhane was badly injured, and Andros placed him in a cryogenic tube in a hidden compartment in the Astro Megaship. For two years, Andros had watched over his friend hoping for any sign of him awaking. After crash-landing on Kadix and attacked by scavengers, Zhane had awakened and fought with the Rangers. Ashley Hammond was interested in telekinesis and Zhane was more than happy to try and teach her how to focus her thoughts. Though, they were watched by Andros, who suspected Zhane of stealing her away from him. When Zhane explained what was going on between them, Zhane lept into battle and saved his friends. However, during the number of battles he's had, he would always demorph unexpectedly. Zhane knew he needed some help, but was still reluctant to tell the other Rangers. He found Alpha 6 and told him his problems. The other Rangers had overheard their conversation and thought that he was dying, as they decided to be more helpful and tendful to him. Much to his amusement, Zhane realized that the other Rangers thought he was dying. Zhane couldn't resist playing this along. Zhane found out that the reason he couldn't stay morph long as because his powers had been drained. He needed to recharge his powers. He found an electric storm and went there, getting his Digimorpher recharged, back to full maximum power. He relished being back in the action and helped his friends. On the return to the ship, Zhane hadn't realized that his friends had found out they had been tricked. They still fussed over him, when he entered a room, but it was with more vigor than before. He admitted to the joke and soon found himself surrounded with cleaning supplies. After saving Astronema from one her own monsters, Zhane tended to her needs in a marsh. Once she awakened, Zhane had her taste a toasted marshmellow. Seeing a smile on her face lightened Zhane's day. Astronema left with a quick thank you, reminding him that they were enemies now and forever. Zhane realized that he had a romantic interest in the Princess of Darkness, as she was interested in the Silver Ranger as well. Zhane received a note from Astronema saying she wanted to meet him at the campfire. Zhane was excited and raced back to the Astro Megaship to get ready for his date. However, he was called into duty to stop Horrorbull and later went to see Astronema. Until he got there, Zhane was very late, which Astronema was really angry for. So angry, she blasted him. She said that she never wanted to see him again. Zhane was devastated. He stood there torched and defeated. The other Rangers tried to get Zhane to talk to them, but Zhane could hardly tell them that his heart had been broken by the Princess of Evil. As time passed, Zhane recovered from his encounter with Astronema. He still cared for her, but he got on with his life. Andros and Zhane discovered the rebels of KO-35, whom were hiding out from Dark Specter. Zhane stayed behind with the Rebels. Zhane had return to help the Rangers stop an asteroid with his new Mega Winger. When this mission was completed, he joined the others back on the Astro Megaship. He was told that Astronema was actually Andros' missing sister, Karone. Zhane had admitted that he went on a date with her as Astronema giving them both hope that one day they can help Karone. Zhane continued to return and offer his help as much as possible. He helped the Rangers with their various battles and eventual defeat of the Psycho Rangers. Dark Specter launched a full scale attack on the Universe. Zhane and the other Rangers never gave up and continue to defend Earth. As they were battling, Zordon's wave of energy demorphed the Rangers and destroyed all of the villains on Earth. Zhane and the Rangers returned to KO-35 to help the Rangers settle in and returned to Earth to lead a new life. Zhane's whereabouts are unknown due to the fact that he didn't show up with his teammates to help the Lost Galaxy Rangers battle the the Psycho Rangers. Silver Space Ranger Zords *Mega Winger Arsenal *Digimorpher *Super Silverizer Also see *Yuusaku Hayakawa-His Super Sentai Counterpart from Megaranger. Category:6th Ranger